Kiss the Girl (Eddie version)
Later that evening, Kristoff, Anna, Aqua, Hans, Gogo, Hiro, Kimi, and Tommy rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the eight of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi still didn’t kiss Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy out of love. So now, Anna and her brothers were close to one day remaining. Nearby, Bill, John, Max, and Fidget watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Bill whispered. "Move your big wings." "I can't see a thing." added John, whispering. "Neither can I." Max also whispered. Fidget looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that boy and his sisters ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He flew up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some lady birds who were enjoying Kristoff, his sisters, Anna, and her brothers being together. "Stand back." said the bat. After clearing his throat, Fidget started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Kristoff, his sisters, Anna, and her brothers continued their ride in the boat. Kristoff heard Fidget's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi were covering their ears/plugging their fingers in their ears to muffle the noise. "Ooh, it's too loud!" Aqua shouted. "I can't take it anymore!" Gogo screamed. "Does anybody have any ear plugs?!" Kimi yelled. Anna and her brothers saw Fidget singing above them and felt embarrassed. Fidget winked at the Norwegian girl, the prince of the Southern Isles, the Japanese boy, and the baby, but they did not feel comfortable at all with the bat's singing. Anna just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. "Now that's what I call 'un-romantic'!" Hans said, rolling his eyes. "Is he ever going to handle music properly?!" Hiro asked. "Oh, brother!" Tommy exclaimed with a sigh. And he hid his face in his hands. Eddie was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Fidget's singing either. Eddie was covering his ears and glaring at Fidget. "Jeez, man," said the squirrel, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Fidget and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Eddie got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several raccoons and hedgehogs. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the hedgehogs flipped on their backs, allowing the raccoons to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the squirrel said, as he directed towards some field mice. "Winds. . . ." Eddie said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Eddie finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Eddie started singing. Eddie the Squirrel: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi perked up a bit at the mention of Eddie's words. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked around, and their eyes widened when they slightly turned to be met with Eddie and became worried. Eddie: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Eddie whispered the last line into the mountaineer's ear before he flew away. Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi quickly turned their heads to see what they had heard. "Did you hear something?" Kristoff asked. "Nope," Aqua said. "Did you, Gogo?" "I don't think so," Gogo replied. "Did you, Kimi?" "I didn't hear anything, either." Kimi answered. "It must be the wind." said Hans. "It's probably nothing." responded Hiro. "It's just your imagination, Kristoff." replied Tommy. Anna just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Eddie resumed his singing with the raccoons and hedgehogs now joining him. Eddie: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Kristoff, Aqua, Hans, Gogo, Hiro, Kimi, and Tommy looked at the Norwegian girl, who was playing with a strand of her hair. She looked sad. When she caught Kristoff and his sisters looking at Anna, she smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She and her brothers smiled back. Eddie: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Eddie's choir continued to grow with the addition of a puppy named Tiny and six rabbits named J.C., Joanna, Rebecca, Marty, Cody, and Mimi. Eddie: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Anna and her brothers leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Kristoff and his sisters would kiss them. Just before their lips touched, Kristoff and his sisters pulled back. Eddie, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Eddie: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some beavers, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Eddie and Beavers: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Anna and her brothers placed their hands on their faces in boredom. Beavers: Sha la la la la la Eddie came in, surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit and an old owl named Dr. Owl, and sang for the beavers. Eddie: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi spoke to Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. "OK, I know your name is Hans, and you are prince of the Southern Isles." Aqua said to Hans. "Yes, that's my name." Hans replied. "And I know your name is Hiro Hamada." Gogo said to Hiro. "That's me, all right." Hiro said. "And you're Tommy Pickles, right?" asked Kimi. "Yes," Tommy said, folding his arms across his chest. "That is right." But only Kristoff didn't know the Norwegian girl's name. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Angelina?" "Angelina?" Kimi asked, "Who's Angelina?" Anna pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Kristoff laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Isabelle?" Anna shook her head no. "Kathryn?" "Anna. Her name is Anna." Eddie whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Anna?" the mountaineer responded to the voice, but the Norwegian girl across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Anna?" Kristoff asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Anna and her brothers grabbed Kristoff and his sisters' hands as Anna nodded more. "That's her name." responded Hans. "In fact, it's a Scandinavian given name." Hiro said. "Hey!" Tommy exclaimed, "I like that name!" "Well, that's kinda pretty." the mountaineer smiled. He and his sisters had no desire to pull their hands away from Anna and her brothers' and they placed their other hands on top of theirs. "OK," said Kristoff. "Anna." "That's a pretty name, all right." Aqua said with a smile. "I think I like her name." Gogo answered. "Me too, Aqua." Kimi said. Satisfied that he now knew her name, Kristoff and his sisters resumed in staring at them. By now, Kristoff stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as two yellow birds pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Eddie: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Eddie appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of chipmunks jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Eddie: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of weasels, including a hedgehog, some chipmunks, and a beaver, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Eddie. Eddie and Woodland Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from Kristoff, Anna, Aqua, Hans, Gogo, Hiro, Kimi, and Tommy's faces as they stared at each other. Even though Anna couldn't talk, Kristoff could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. And it was the way Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi liked Hans, Hiro,and Tommy just as much as Anna's brothers liked Kristoff's sisters. Eddie and Woodland Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Mrs. Magpie, a female blackbird, and some chipmunks were singing the song, As Tiny, J.C., Joanna, Rebecca, Marty, Cody, and Mimi were dancing and singing, Fidget flew right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Tiny, J.C., Joanna, Rebecca, Marty, Cody, and Mimi: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of chipmunks, Bill, John, and Max tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Kristoff, Anna, Aqua, Hans, Gogo, Hiro, Kimi, and Tommy stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. Kristoff and his sisters liked Anna and her brothers, and they liked them. Eddie and Woodland Animals: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Kristoff, Anna, Aqua, Hans, Gogo, Hiro, Kimi, and Tommy started slowly moving towards each other. Some beavers whispered. Eddie and Woodland Animals: Kiss the girl Some lady birds chirped excitedly as the eight got closer. Eddie and Woodland Animals: You wanna kiss the girl Some beavers on a hedgehog's stomach, Tiny, J.C., Joanna, Rebecca, Marty, Cody, and Mimi puckered their lips. Eddie and Woodland Animals: You've gotta kiss the girl Some raccoons waited anxiously for the eight to kiss as Eddie grabbed Fidget's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Eddie: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the eight were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Eddie slapped himself in the face with his palm and groaned in frustration, and Fidget's mouth fell open as the birds squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. Tiny, J.C., Joanna, Rebecca, Marty, Cody, Mimi, and the beavers retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Kristoff called, lifting Anna up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" "That was a close one!" Hans said, getting up. "We almost drowned!" Aqua said, as Hans lifted her up out of the water. "Now we have to go home and change!" Hiro exclaimed in disgust, standing up and shaking the water off himself. "Well, the tour is over anyway." Gogo said, as Hiro lifted her up out of the water. "Are you all right, Kimi?" Tommy asked, as he got up. "Yes, Tommy," Kimi replied, as Tommy lifted her up out of the water. "I'm all right." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs